魅力的な炎 :Enticing Flames
by Gentle Winter Dreams
Summary: What happens when you're madly in love with your best friend but too afraid to admit it? Find out. One-shot. Probably a little crummy.


_**Disclaimer:**_I do not own Inazuma Eleven, It's characters and the OC Angel. She is owned by Princess of Flames.

**魅力的な炎**

_**Enticing flames**_

* * *

Angle's POV:-

Am I dreaming? Is it really you? I can't believe it. After so long...

But those eyes hold the same fire, that hidden passion like a volcano about to erupt, how I wish that passion was for me. You still look serene and calm, but can't you see how you make me crazy, how your flaming shots light a flame in my heart? I can feel it once again. After so long...

Gouenji, Gouenji Shuuya. The name I looked for so many years, not knowing that I still am looking for that name.

How I've missed your smile, quick to appear and just as quick to fade. How I've missed your warm embrace, your voice calling me 'Angie-chan'...

How I wish you knew, how I wish you felt the same...

"Angie-chan! Hey Angel! Can you hear me?" I startle and my train of thought is disturbed by the very person who I was thinking about.

Shuuya looked worried and asked, "Are you okay? You spaced out for a moment." I shook my head, smiling. He looked relieved and smiled his small handsome smile. I thought I would have fainted then and there.

"It's been so long, I nearly didn't recognize you. I hope you do though." "Of course I do, how could I forget you Gouenji?" I replied incredulously.

I notice a head-banded brunette boy and another boy wearing goggles were behind Shuuya, the head-banded boy asked him, "Do you know her Gouenji?"

"Yeah, she's my childhood friend, I haven't seen her for ages. And" Gouenji continued, turning towards me. "You can call me by my first name like before, we're not strangers you know."

I blush inwardly at that. I, in fact called him Shuu Shuu-kun, but I thought he would find it insulting if I called him that in public. I know he's really famous nowadays after the FFI and he must have an image to keep. But since he still thinks I'm his friend…

"Oh and Angel, these are my teammates and friends Endou Mamoru and Kidou Yuuto." He said gesturing towards his friends. The brunette wearing the headband came bounding forward towards me excitably. He said cheerfully, "Hi, I'm Endou, do you play soccer?"

"What?" I was completely caught off guard by the sudden question. "He's a straightforward one. I guess he's always like that." I thought as I saw Shuuya and Kidou sweat-dropping like myself. "Y-yes, actually I do play soccer. I have a few hissatsus as well."

I replied. Endou looked thrilled, "That's great!" He exclaimed. Shuuya shook his head and looked at me, exasperated and said, "Don't mind him, he's always like that." Kidou came forward and introduced himself as well. I was rather unsurprised to know that they studied at Raimon Junior as well.

I was thrilled and a little sad to see Shuuya again. To be completely honest, I had been crushing on him for as long as I can remember, but I had a little BIG problem.

I was a coward. I was afraid that he would reject me and I'll ruin our friendship. So I was feeling like a moth to a flame. I was so attracted by the concept of having him as more than a friend, but I dreaded the pain of rejection, I'd die if he hated me for this.

Though, the problem soon became irrelevant. A large earthquake hit and I lost everything in it, my parents, (seemingly) my brother, my will to keep going. I lost Shuuya as well, since my uncle and aunt took me away after the incident. I wasn't even able to say goodbye…

But, still Shuuya didn't forget, he didn't even get angry for me leaving without even saying goodbye…  
I wonder, does he feel the same about me?

We are walking along the shore of the river of Inazuma town a few days after we met. He tells me about his matches and teammates and I am happy that he has made so many good friends. I was stunned when he turned up, more so when he asked to take a stroll.

I feel really uncomfortable and the couples near the shore weren't really helping. Shuuya suddenly stops and looks at the river. It was beautiful, but I think I was over romanticizing the scenery in my head. I wouldn't be exaggerating if I say that I was intoxicated by his presence alone. He looks at me and I turn towards him looking into his deep black eyes. I feel like drowning in those eyes that seemed to hold eternity…

He looks so calm, and suddenly he was getting closer, so painstakingly slow. His face was barely an inch from my face, when I half close my eyes as his face becomes vague. But his eyes became wide suddenly, and he backed away quickly like lightning. An alien expression appeared on his handsome face. And I felt devastated as I saw that expression was of shock, disgust, disbelief. He looked at me for what felt like an eternity before turning and running off, leaving me in a state of mortal dread.

I can't believe it! I-I've ruined it! I feel like I'm already dead, as tears pour from my face and I run back to my house. "Oh, you're back Angel! But what's- " I ignore my cousin as I run into my room and lock the door. I slide down to the floor, sobbing with grief. How can I live with myself! How can I ever look Shuuya in the eyes again?

The next few days are like a nightmare, I keep trying to talk to Shuuya alone so I could apologize but he flees every time we were alone. I finally snapped, I couldn't live like this. So I hitched my tomboy self and when school was over I drag him forcefully towards my home.

He looks quite alarmed, and to my surprise, guilty. When we were alone in the street I opened my mouth but he claps a hand over my mouth.

"Look, before you say anything, I want to say sorry. I wouldn't blame you if you'd never want to see my face again. But please if you can, forgive me."

I was shocked, why was he apologizing? It was me who tried to kiss him, not the other way around!  
"What are you saying?" I ask him in a confused voice.

He looks incredulously at me. Then what he said made me feel so light that I wouldn't have been surprised if I started floating in the air.

"You're not mad that I tried to kiss you? Look I'm sorry, we're just friends and I'm ruining it. You see, I had a crush on you for a long time, but I thought it'd ruin our friendship if I admitted it. You must think I'm a real pervert, wanting to kiss my best frien-"

This time I clapped my hand on his mouth to make him stop talking. He went an adorable shade of pink. I giggle and hug him.

"If crushing on your best friend is perverted, then I'm one too."  
He looks at me with stunned eyes. I continue, "I love you Shuu shuu-kun. I did for a long time too, but I was afraid like you. You mean too much to me, and if I lost you I'd die."

Shuuya's expression softens and he says cupping my cheek with one hand, "I'm so glad… Angie-chan. I feel the same way."  
He started getting closer again, more confidently than before. Our faces were mere centimeters away when I heard my cousin, "Hey Angel! What's taking so long?"

"Coming!" I say, wishing that I had told him to go home without me instead of waiting a few blocks away.

Thankfully he didn't see the little exchange and he yelled from a significant distance. I wasn't very keen on getting the word to my aunt and uncle. I leave Shuuya with small smile, and he looks rather disappointed but waves goodbye like me.

I have a feeling tomorrow a lot of hearts will be broken. But why do I care?  
I'll never leave you, never. You are, and always will be my most precious person…

_**FIN**_

* * *

Dreamer: (Skulks in emo corner)

Sky: Why the heavens is he like that?

Helen: He can't believe he wrote something this cheesy, and he didn't even pull it off very well.

Sky: Well, let's leave him to recover. Please Review!


End file.
